what fangs you have
by mirajens
Summary: A reflection on Laxus' last appearance in the original manga.


**note**: 2020 is NOT the year I forget about those panels of Laxus in the last manga chapter, you know, with his harem? Kind of wack. We stan a slut.

* * *

_**what fangs you have**_

.

.

.

_A man like Laxus Dreyar swaggered. He was leather, rock and roll, lightning and smoke on legs and the stride of a king. _

He feels indestructible as we walks up to the bar, mission flyer in hand. Mirajane spots him and gives him her patented smile of an angel—sweet, if Laxus doesn't know the many nasty things she likes to do in bed.

The Guild is noisy. It normally is, and Laxus is thankful for that. The other can't hear the dirty things Mirajane says into his ear, that way. Laxus likes it just between them.

He leans into the bar and Mirajane mirrors him. He can see her cleavage when she has her arms pressed together like that.

"Why don't you wear this dress more often? You look good, babe." He fingers the back of her hand, where the dark silk of her sleeve flirts with the paleness of her skin.

Mirajane giggles, completely smitten. "Come over tonight? I have this new thing…"

Laxus raises a brow. Mirajane always had new, exciting things. He wishes he had the time to hear about it, or see it in (or hey, use it) before he had to leave. Alas, he does not. "I can't tonight. Duty calls." He shows her the mission flyer.

"Again?" Mirajane's tone is disappointed. Pleading. God, she's a gem.

"Again. Sorry, gorgeous." He grins rakishly. "How about you welcome me home real nice? Show me that new thing you're talking about, huh?"

Now, its Mirajane who smirks. "If you can handle it."

Laxus thinks, _fuck the mission._ But, no. Gramps would murder him, for sure. And maybe Erza would, too. Instead of indulging his fantasies, he gives Mirajane a kiss on the cheek, the promise of more lingering.

She bids him goodbye, innocent again.

* * *

Laxus meets Lisanna outside of the Guild.

"Laxus! When did you get back?" she asks.

"Last night. I'm about to head out again." He waves the mission flyer again.

"Again?" The disbelief and displeasure in her tone greatly echoes her sister's. It was exactly moments like this that made Laxus feel just a _tiiiiiiiny _bit bad about playing with Lisanna like this. You know, when he was banging her sister, and all that.

"Yes, again. Monsters to slay, and all."

Lisanna looks like she's about to say something, but swallows her tongue instead. When she remains silent, Laxus speaks up. "Anyway… See ya, kid."

Lisanna's pout is cute. Too cute. "I'm not a kid anymore, you know? I… You would know that if you hung out with me more!"

Laxus can't help his shit-eating grin. Lisanna is _really_ tempting. He would, but it's kind of sick. She's so young. He had even just a bit of morals left in him.

"Will do. Let's get a beer when I get back, yeah? Just you and me."

"You mean it?" Immediately, Lisanna's miserable tone is gone, replaced by her usual enthusiasm.

"You got it. Don't tell your sister, though."

"I promise I won't."

_Of course, she won't._

* * *

When Laxus opens the door of his apartment, he sees Cana sitting cross-legged on his bed, wearing lace that barely covers anything, a perfectly balanced shot glass on her knee. Jesus. This day seriously can _not_ get any better.

"Cana. You'll spill," Laxus says, warningly. He takes off his coat and hangs it over a peg on his door.

Cana laughs. "Oh, I'm counting on it. With your help, hopefully."

Okay, maybe he's got a few minutes to spare.

By the foot of the bed, Laxus spots a scrap of lace that Mirajane left behind, probably on purpose. Laxus kicks it under the bed, and Cana sees. She's not the jealous type, so she just snorts.

* * *

Later, when Cana is panting face down on the bed beside him, Laxus jumps into the shower for a quick one. His hair isn't even dry before he puts on a new set of clothes.

On his way out, he tells Cana to lock up when she leaves. She gives him a thumbs up, and that's enough acknowledgement for him. Laxus puts his coat on, grabs his prepared bag and heads out.

All in a day.


End file.
